Truth Before The Eyes
by Yuki Kamitoki
Summary: They had a history together, filled with hope, loss, pain, and love. But, unluckily betrayal had to fall in her hands. From that day on, all he could face was pain, while she escaped on her greatest journey.. HP/SM Prologue, Chap 1 rewritten, Chap 2 added
1. Painful Past

Title: Truth Before The Eyes

Author: Yuki Kamitoki

Prologue: Painful Past

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.

Author's Notes: The Prologue before was rewritten so that more things could be understood better. This is the result of it. I hope you enjoy this fic.

**********

Pain, sorrow, hurt…

Flashback

_"You have to believe me! He's coming for you!"_

_"Why should I believe you?!" he asked in a rather cold tone. A hint of challenge beneath it._

_She stared at him hopelessly. Knowing that it was perfectly normal that he would behave like this, that he wouldn't trust her, when she took that first step._

_"I-I…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say. She hadn't planned that she would actually talk to him after the plan was done. She hadn't planned that it would actually come in these circumstances. But now that the time had come, she didn't know what to do._

_"Leave." A simple word that shattered her heart, although perhaps it was already shattered the day his was broken. She stared at him miserably, desperately wanting him to understand what was happening. But his pride was too big for her to tackle down alone._

_"But-" A pitiful word to say, she thought, but it seemed to be the only word she could say._

_"Leave!" it was the same word, the same meaning, but added with a piercing tone._

"Why can't you understand damnit!!" She suddenly shouted. Fueled by anger, she continued on. "Why does everything have to go your way, huh? Why is it that you can't see clear of what is about to happen, what could happen?! There are people that care about you, people that need you to be there!!"

"I'm sure you don't!" he retorted.

She faltered a bit at his words.

He saw her falter, he saw her guilt, but he didn't see the deepest, most hidden emotion that she contained.

He suddenly felt powerful. He felt like he wanted to hurt someone, someone that hurt him a lot, the day she left him. And with that newly attain feeling, he rounded on her. His eyes giving a cold glint.

She stepped back unconsciously as she saw his eyes.

"Do you know how I felt the day you left?" he whispered, the glint still in his eyes.

She stood there, still as a board. She didn't dare move. She knew what was coming, and she waited for it. It was only fair that he was to let out some anger, his hurt, but the only question was, was his pain greater than hers? Does the one that got hurt have more pain, or the one that hurted, purposely or not?

He walked past her and stood next to the fireplace where she noticed many pictures that were recently taken resided. He lifted an album and flipped it, trying to find a certain page as she observed. When he found that page that he was looking for, he stared at it, the glint gone for the time being.

She waited for him to talk, or show any kind of response.

He turned around and showed the page from the album to her.

One picture was seen.

She walked a bit closer, trying to get a better look, but a warning sign went off in her heart, telling her that if she went any closer more pain will take place.

She ignored it.

She walked closer.

Standing still, her heart frozen, she could only stare at what was seen before her eyes. Two people were sitting along a bench of roses. A couple by the distance of it. They were staring at each other with this gaze, that she once held herself. A gaze that brought them to a whole new level, something that she wanted to keep. Enchantment captured her eyes and she could only stand watching, watching what was the blossoming of a love. She wanted to look away, she really did, but she couldn't.

"Lily." He spoke at last. "She was there when I really needed someone the most."

She felt hurt that it wasn't her who was there to help him in his time of need, instead it was Lily. But she didn't feel that much of a regret as to what she did to cause him his hurt. By leaving him, she gave him a chance to find someone better than herself. Someone that could provide him with things that she couldn't.

"I was really hurt that time, do you know that?"

Yes, she did know that. She really did know that.

"And do you know that I thought that everything disappeared from my life that day? That I couldn't stand up and be myself again?"

Yes, she did know that. But did he know that a part of her shattered that day as well. That she lost herself. That she wanted to kill herself for causing him such pain that she never thought she could make.

"And all…" he paused. "because I didn't have you."

An amazing feeling passed through her whole body. The cause: that he loved her so much that he couldn't live without her. But as always, happiness will always have an ending. Perhaps the pain of an end depends on how much you weight it.

"But, I have Lily now."

Yes, her heart shattered at his words. Yes, her world did fall down when she remembered that he had Lily now. And yes, she did feel like killing herself because what she wanted all along, what she wished and hoped would never come true. All she ever wanted from the beginning was to live peacefully with the ones that she loved. Was it such a hard thing to make it come true? Perchance, she didn't need to know the answer to that question.

"She was wonderful, she stayed beside me all along, stayed and help me lessen my pain. And slowly, bit-by-bit, I became myself again. As hard as I tried not to do what I promised myself to do, I gradually fell in love with her."

Ai, pain was the worst thing in the world to experience, it tortured you till you don't know what's between fantasy and reality.

He gave a small wistful sigh and looked at her, his eyes, losing a bit of the warm tone it just had. Instead it turned cold.

"I want to thank you, for leaving me that day. Because I finally found someone that wouldn't betray me, and leave me standing lost for what I loved."

She stared back at him, pain danced in her eyes, yet he couldn't see it. She cleared her throat. "You're welcome."

He nodded.

She looked down, her heart probably shattered to pieces already. Lost into the great waves of pain, but she knew there was still a piece, no matter how small it was, that wouldn't break, and that was her love for him.

She suddenly looked up, resolutely staring into his eyes. She saw that his eyes carried a great burden in it. That he was still hurt from that day. She knew that, but he already found love already. There was no point in worrying about him anymore; someone else had that job. 

"I just want to say that, no matter how much you hate me, no matter how much you don't trust me, what I'm saying is true. Voldemort is after your family! And he will find some way to kill Lily and you if you aren't too careful."

All of a sudden he felt tired. He didn't want to argue anymore, he didn't want to be hurt or relieve the past again.  "Anything else?" he asked resignedly. 

She shook her head. "Nothing else, but one more thing, beware of the jagged dagger." With that warning, she turned around, a small tear drifting down her eyes, and disappeared into the sacred night. 

He stared at her as she disappeared from sight. His mind trying to figure out what she meant by jagged dagger, but then he couldn't think anymore. Not after seeing her again after so long. He thought he would never ever see her again. He didn't exactly plan to see her either, not when so much pain circled his life after her absence. But appearing on his porch, beautiful as ever, the gentle eyes… he couldn't forget why he love her. Couldn't forget that she was once an important person in his life. And then when she opened her lips to greet him, and warn him of danger… Why couldn't he actually forget her?!

His legs slowly gave away. And he fell effortlessly on the floor; he didn't have the will to support himself after the visit. His brain shutting down, couldn't handle everything. A tear made its way down his face. He closed his eyes. Another tear fell. Suddenly one tear turned into hundreds of tears. He wrapped his arms around his head and cried, just like he did that day she left him.

Unknown to him, in a secluded area in the moon, she too was crying, for agony and hurt. For all things that she done to him that gave him anguish.

Pain continuously holds us for every wrong step we take. Though whether we want to live our lives with happiness or pain will only depend on us. We still have to go through everyday, working, sleeping, thinking, why can't we go through the long days with happiness?

Flashback Ends

End of Prologue: Painful Past

Sooo, how do you like it? Better than the other one? I hope so. I spend some time working on this, trying to make the pain stand out, so you can really feel how they felt. Do you? Anyway, well I hope you review and tell me how you feel. I like to continue on to the next chapters with more confidence.


	2. A Stranger's Visit

Title: Truth Before The Eyes

Author: Yuki Kamitoki

Chapter 1: A Stranger's Visit

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon

Author's Notes: Well here's the rewritten chapter from Memory and the next chapter of Truth Before The Eyes.

**********

She suddenly woke up. Her eyes staring into the darkness, her heart thumping very quickly that it hurt. Sweat poured down her face, she grabs her blankets covering herself with it, suddenly feeling very cold. Her tense eyes stared around the room, looking for anything out of place. Nothing, she relaxed and thought about the dream she just had. It felt like she was actually part of the dream; that the girl was she. And she didn't know whether it was a good thing or not.

She closed her eyes, attempting to go back to sleep, and forget the dream that plague her mind every time she closed her eyes. But she couldn't, it pester her like a fly. She snuggled closer into the blankets and counted sheep.

One little sheep, two little sheep, three little sheep…

A sudden movement reached her ears. She opened her eyes, and strained to see what had moved in the dark. Seeing nothing, she just shrugged and concludes that her mind must be playing jokes on her. Once again, she closed her eyes.

Five little sheep, six little sheep, seven little sheep…

She suddenly felt light against her face. Curious, she opened her eyes to meet with another pair of eyes.

"Hello." He greeted.

She jumped up from her bed and picked up a pillow, aiming it at him.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" she asked him suspiciously.

He sat down on a chair near her desk, and responded, "My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am here to take you back to where you belong."

She remained silent, studying him.

He had long silvery, white hair and eyes that were filled with wisdom, and currently amusement. She scowled at him but continued to scrutinize him. He apparently had a broken nose from some sort of accident ('Serves him right!' she quietly thought.), and he was dressed in a blue robe with twinkling stars.

"Well I'm not going anywhere with the likes of you!" she exclaimed, her eyes still on him, wary of his actions.

"How would you know I'm a bad guy?" he questioned her, the twinkle in his eyes bright as ever.

"How about starting with coming into my room unannounced not to mention without agreement, then waking me up when I was sleeping, and now telling me that you have to take me away. How's that for being a bad guy?"

As he chuckled, she noticed that it was deep and warm. She felt like she was swept away by the waves, and they weren't cold, they were only warm.

"I see we have some misunderstandings."

She frowned at him. "There are no misunderstandings between us, now leave!" she commanded. 

"Usually I would comply with that, but today I cannot." Was his response.

She stared at him curiously yet cautiously. "Why?"

"Because it is an order that came from royalty. And I do not disobey Serenity-sama unless it is of great reason."

She scoffed at him. Yet she wondered who Serenity-sama was.

"Serenity-sama is the deceased Queen of the Moon." He answered her silent question.

She gaped at him, wondering how he knew what she was thinking.

"And… she is your mother." He added. She stared at him confused but angry. Who was he to tell her that she had another mother when she had a perfect one just across the hall? But why did the name seem so familiar?

"Serenity-sama was your mother from another life time. She ruled over the Moon, and you were her daughter, the Moon Princess. At your teenage years, she sent you to my dimension to learn more about magic, however after studying for only a few years, you had to travel back to the moon. For there were great troubles at the Moon, though your mother had not told you of the coming danger to the Moon, you had sensed it yourself. The moon and you are one, you see what the Moon sees and you feel what the Moon feels. Because of your coming, it aided the battle, yet it only made problems worse. In the end, the great Silver Millennium came to an end, and your mother sent you and your court to the future earth. Where if problems do arise, you could overcome it. She didn't predict that her action could cause more harm than good…" Albus trailed off, his eyes holding a far away gleam.

She slowly sat down on the bed, shock apparent on her face. She didn't believe any of this. She did not believe what the old man had said. However why she feel a sense of peace in herself, that had never shown itself to her before?

"This is all truth, it is for you to believe or not, but whether you actually do, or not, won't cause much difference in the fact."

She composed herself. What reasons does she have to believe him? He was just a stranger that somehow appeared in her room, and it was a joke. If it wasn't, then it was a dream, a nightmare. Never the truth.

"I don't believe you." She stated, her heart calming itself. She released her tight hands on the blanket and relaxed.

"What reasons do you have not to believe?" he asked her. Wishing that she would actually believe him.

"What reasons do I have to believe?" she countered.

He suddenly chortled. Remembering many years ago of a young girl with blonde hair arguing with him about the joke she had put on Malfoy. It seemed so petty now… A sad look crossed his face.

"Why are you laughing?"

"A memory."

"Oh…" Other than that, she didn't really have anything to say. "Did that person pass away? The one that you just had a memory about?" she suddenly asked, but then felt ashamed of herself. It was a personal question. Why was she so nosy?

He was silent, thinking how to answer her question.

"In a sense she did, but she really didn't." he finally said.

She nodded, and then played with a strand of hair. Not really understanding what he had just said.

After many minutes passed by in which neither of them said anything, Albus stood up. She looked up at him.

"Well, I have to go now. The night is long; think about what I had said. When you have an answer, send me an owl, it will know where to find me." He spoke, before turning around, about to apparate.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. "Where am I suppose to go with you, if I said yes, and what is my purpose?"

"Hogwarts, my dear, and your purpose, that is for you to find out." He apparate away, leaving her speechless.

She stared at where he was standing seconds ago. Confused about what Hogwarts was and her purpose. What was her purpose really?

She shook her head; there was no need to think about these things, besides it was only a dream, just a dream.

With those words in mind, she slowly drifted off to sleep, her mind already forgotten about whatever the old man had said to her. Yet, her heart didn't. And it was growing restless.

**********

Deep in the silent jungles of Britain, a sinister darkness reign over it like shadows. No animals dare to disturb the darkness, nor did they dare do anything. All they could do was stay in their homes, either in trees, underground, or cavern and silently hope for the darkness to pass by them. Was all hope in vain?

At the same time as in the jungles, the same happened to the oceans. Suddenly everything wasn't fresh anymore. It was tainted. Tainted by darkness. And there wasn't really anything to stop it.

**********

"It has already begun…" a figure, stated as it stared passed the oceans and jungles of Britain. His heart held lumps in it, as darkness seemed to actually cover the whole country, but then as fast as it appeared, it suddenly disappeared.

*************

Few days later…

*************

Tsukino Usagi stared up at the blue sky as she sat on a bench. The sky was so blue, and the clouds so fluffy… She felt like she was lifted up in the sky, and floating with the clouds. It was a exhilarating feeling that possessed her, and she suddenly wondered, what it would feel like to fly in the sky, to see things the birds do. She was really tempted to try it, but she knew that it defied the rules of physics.

She sighed; it brought her to think of yesterday's events. About the old man and what he had said. Which part of her seemed like a princess? She wasn't graceful nor smart, or even talented. She was just an ordinary person that was a klutz and whined a lot. She knew that she wasn't that much of what her age was. She really did know that, but it didn't really help when her friends tease her overboard about it.

She bowed her head, and wondered, should see take up what he had said. That way she could prove all that her friends doubted her of. She knew they loved her and all that, but she wanted them to show it to her truthfully. She wanted them to be proud of her…

Maybe then she could find out what her purpose in life was. She felt so empty after that night he had came. She felt like she was missing something that she really needed, and was deprived of. But she felt this way even before he came. It just wasn't as great as it was now.

She stood up, having the key to her problems, and walked home. Throwing her shoes away as she went up the stairs, she opened the door to her room, and sat down on the desk. She looked at the owl that had been perched at the tree near her window for many days, and opened the window. The owl came swooping in, settling at the top of her lamp as she took out a paper and pen from her drawer.

Dear Albus Dumbledore,

I have decided to take up on your offer. I do have a question though, how will I be able to get to Hogwarts? If you do give me the date, time, and place, I will be better off then I am now. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Tsukino Usagi

Though her letter was short, she had no real need to add more that the required. Sealing her letter in an envelope, she handed it to the owl by its beak, thinking that the owl carried if off that way. The owl instead lifted its legs up, as if to tell her to tie it there so it can send it. She stared for a few seconds longer, a bit confused, but then suddenly snapped out of it. She sweatdropped, embarrass but then did as the owl requested.

When the owl left Usagi's sight, she fell down on her bed. A bit tired from all the unneeded excitement.

In a matter of seconds she had dozed off, dreaming about ice cream and chocolate cakes… Yummy…

**********

When she received mail many days after the one she sent to Albus Dumbledore, she had never thought that she would receive a key. But it wasn't the kind that you usually have. Instead it was a beautiful, expensive, and old key. Made up of many different kind of gems. It wasn't that big nor was it that small. It just fitted her palm perfectly, like it was meant for only her.

It was decorated with eight different gems around the exterior. Garnet, Amethyst, Aquamarine, Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire, Topaz, and Amber. In the middle was a diamond, it's light almost blinded her eyes. On the outside surface, there were markings, of which she did not understand. Though a part of her did suspect why she would receive a key like this, another part of her was overjoyed and excited. Except for that little fact that she was going to leave everything that she knew behind. She wasn't ready for it. She had never ever really left her family or friends to a faraway land and for such a long period of time, as she would guess. And it was quite strange that it would start now.

She felt that she needed to face the world alone though. She wanted to experience all that she could before she could actually settle down. And this key was probably the only way to for her to fulfill that wish.

She stared down at it with a mixture of thrill and nervousness. With a final resolution, she took a small piece of paper from the envelope sent by Albus Dumbledore and looked at it. When she finished, she held the key up and whispered the incantation that would take her to where Albus dwell. But she didn't see what was written at the bottom of the note.

'Be really careful when you summon entrance to my dimension. They Key of Cosmos have many weapons of assistance, but hidden powers of obstacles. Never let go of the key.'

"Key of Cosmos, I call upon you. With the elements, with my heart, to guide me to where Tranquility lies."

She felt nothing at first. Afraid that she had done something wrong, she was about to start over again, until whirls of wind suddenly weave around her. Her hair flew around her covering her face, blocking her eyes from seeing anything, though she was pretty sure she didn't want to see anything at all. She felt the key slipping away from her grasps because of the furious winds, she tried to grab a hold of it, but with one final spin, the key slid away from her hands and into the spiraling element. As well as the small piece of paper.

She gasped; it wasn't heard above the noise the wind created.

Just then the winds suddenly stopped, letting her fall ungracefully onto the ground.

She stood up, rubbing her back, while panicking that she had lost the key. While she was panicking, she didn't notice a black hole slowly grow beneath her.

When the hole reached enough size to swallow her, it let out a low groan. Usagi didn't notice or hear anything; she was in a state of terror. It was too late though, too actually do anything, a second later. She was swallowed by the black hole.

Her echoing screams of terror vibrated around the whole house, unfortunately no one was home…

***********

At Hogwarts…

***********

A young boy of 15 with dark black hair and emerald green eyes suddenly sat up from his sleeping position. He was just sleeping when he heard a girl scream awake him. He sat up huffing and puffing, while peering around the room. Nothing unordinary was seen. He breathes a sigh of relief. It was just a dream, just a dream only. He didn't know how wrong he was…

"You okay Harry?" a boy with red hair next to him asked tiredly.

"Yeah, I'm find, Ron. Go back to sleep." Harry assured him.

"If you say so." Ron yawned, and then turned around pushing his blankets up to his shoulder as he did.

Harry stared ahead, not really sure if he was okay. The girls' scream, it scared him for some reason. Like something like that actually happened. He didn't exactly know what he was thinking, maybe he was too deprived of sleep lately that he started to imagine things. He yawned, and lied back down on the bed. Within a second he was asleep already, never heard of a girl screaming for the night.

*****************

Dumbledore's office…

*****************

Albus Dumbledore stared at nothing as he pondered. Some trivial things, some crucial things, but the main thing on his mind was Usagi. He was wondering when she would arrive. And how she would feel when she entered the castle. The actual important thing that he wondered was if she was like Sere. If Sere was still in her. He had missed the dear girl dreadfully since the day she had left. But he knew why she left. He knew how hard it was for her to leave everything behind, that she didn't want anyone to be miserable or to help her on her journey. Only he knew, because he was her best friend, and she was his best friend. Best friends are able to see through each other. 

Since the day she sensed that the Moon was in peril, she hadn't been quite herself. She had put up a cheerful façade so that no one would know that she was soon going to leave. Leave to help her birth planet from its upcoming threat. But he knew; he knew that something had trouble the young girl and had set out to find out what it was. Yet, sometimes it was better to not know than to know. Though both ways could end up hurting you.

He was angry, he was sad; he didn't want her to go. He knew, though, how much the Moon and her people meant to her. So he let her go, to find her destiny. And through it all, he silently wept inside his heart. To see his dear friend go.

How foolish she was, thinking that if she makes the ones closest to her hurt, she could actually protect them. Instead she caused more pain. 

Through it all, he thought he was the one that was hurt most of all, he was her best friend, and he knew her secret. Though, in reality he wasn't. He never really was to begin with. It was a foolish man that had let her go that caused so much pain in him. If he had actually said some words to make her stay that last day, she wouldn't have been gone. She wouldn't have died and all of them wouldn't face this never-lasting ache. How he detest that man! How he wanted to kill him, but he knew that if he did, it would only make life more painful, and Sere from up above, would never forgive him.

So he tried to forgive him, try to forgive that ignorant man she loved. He couldn't find himself to do it though. Because of that, he was so close to falling under darkness…

Albus shivered as he thought about passed times, and how he was very close to succumb to the Dark times. It wasn't a pleasant experience.

He learned to forgive him through time, though it was only little. He only forgave him because Sere loved him, and he could never try to make Sere unhappy.

Years passed by quickly, and soon Harry Potter came to Hogwarts. It brought back painful memories to see the boy for he was almost the spitting image of his father except for the eyes, they were Lily's.

Harry took on most of his father's characteristics. He was curious, and he was intelligent enough to solve many of the mysteries where Voldemort was involved, as well as having sufficient strength to triumph over Voldemort for many few times. He was proud of the boy yet anger sometimes boiled up in him when he remembered it was his adversary's son. The one that let go of Sere so many years ago, and instead born a child with the boy's mother.

He glared at the ceiling, but then his glare softens, as he remembered the day he found out that Sere was alive.

Flashback

_He was sitting in his chair at his office looking over some parchments the Ministry of Magic had insisted him read. Either he was too busy, or he was too weary to notice a small bubble slowly growing big in front of him. He only stopped to rest when he finished a quarter (which was about 20 pages) of the parchment. He leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes. His hands folded together._

_He gave a small sigh when he felt his headache suddenly depart. He didn't noticed that it was the hands of a woman that had made his headache disappear. The woman giggled, then removed her hands and set down at the couch. A small pout made it's way to his face when he couldn't feel his head being pressured in a soothing motion._

_Then suddenly, his hand began to move around, later his arms. They were reaching for something, but the woman didn't know what it was. His face contorted and his mouth opened in a wordless wail. She straightened up and rushes toward him. Terrified eyes stared at him as she tried to ease his pain._

_It disappeared in a sudden motion, that it left the woman breathless._

_"Albus," she shook him, trying to make him wake up. "Albus, wake up!" she cried louder._

_A finger moved, then a hand, finally a whole arm. Albus shook his head, a hand on his forehead. "What happened?" he groaned._

_"It's nothing now," she told him, checking to see if there was any physical injuries. There wasn't._

_A sigh of relief escaped her mouth. Albus stared at her curiously. But didn't press the matter._

_Realizing that he was being disrespectful to royalty as he had never address her, he suddenly bowed down._

_"Good evening, Serenity-sama,"_

_She helped him up, "You know there is no need for formalities." She scold him, he smiled._

_"Yes, well, not to be disrespectful, but do you have a reason to see me?" he asked her._

_Remembering what she had come here for, her eyes brighten considerably._

_"I have come bearing good news," she started. Albus waited patiently for her to continue, at the same time wondering what the good news was. "And I'm sure you would love this news for sure!" she exclaimed. A blank look covered his face. _

_"Pardon my rudeness, but what is the good news?" he asked as he shifted to find a fitting spot to be comfortable with._

_"Hmm, now how should I put this? I know!" she exclaimed, snapping her fingers with excitement. "How about you guess?"_

_"Why don't you just tell me what the good news is?" he suggested._

_"No, that wouldn't be fun at all! Come on, just guess." She coaxed him._

_"Alright, you got a new husband, you guys are going to live happily after and you'll never disturb me again because you're too busy with your spouse?" he proposed, a hint beneath his words._

_Serenity-sama stared at him with open eyes, before slapping his arms. "No! Of course not! What made you think that?" she inquired, but then said. "Actually, you know what? I'm not going to tell you what the good news is, even though I know that if you actually have a hint of what it is, you'll come begging me for it."_

_She crossed her arms and held her head high. Albums raised one of his eyebrows, staring at her confused. She stayed in that position for a while before looking at him exasperated._

_"Well, aren't you going to beg me?"_

_If possible, his eyebrow was raised higher. "What for?"_

_"Arrgh!" Serenity-same threw her arms down. "You're impossible!" _

_Albus smiled. "I know."_

_"Fine! You don't want to know how Sere is doing? Well that's just okay with me! I'm not-"_

_Albus suddenly stood up. The chair-clattering behind him, but he ignored it. His face held elements of shock in it. But his heart was filling with happiness. He could feel it almost burst._

_"What did you say?" he asked her, deadly calm, hoping that what he had just heard was true._

_"I said that Sere is alive!" she exclaimed._

_"What?!" Albus shouted. The whole room echoed with his shout._

_Serenity-sama composed herself before speaking. "Albus, Sere is alive." Happiness couldn't hide itself in her voice. She clearly too was happy._

_She's alive? His best friend was alive? He couldn't believe, he didn't exactly want to believe it, because he knew that if he believed it and it wasn't true, he would fall deeply into misery. He didn't want to fall down again, after the last fall. He didn't think that he would actually get back up again._

_"Are you sure?" he asked, swallowing a cough._

_"Yes, Albus. She's alive." Serenity-sama held him by his arms and looked deeply into his eyes. "She's really alive."_

_Joy swallowed him whole. All he could think about was that Sere was alive. She was up and breathing. She was alive!_

_Out of instinct he grabbed Serenity-sama by the shoulders and cried out, "She's alive!" He hugged her, and jumped up and down. He hadn't felt so alive then. It was like returning back to youth. Though it did some damage to his body, for being so active suddenly, he could care less._

Later that night, after Serenity-sama left, he quietly smiled to himself. Waiting the day that he would finally meet her again.

Flashback Ends

End of Chapter 1: A Stranger's Visit

Okay… Well this is a bit longer since it has been so long and I should have like 2 to 3 chapters up since the chapter, Memory. However, all I could say is two words, and they sum up basically all that I have to say and the excuses, 'Writer's Block'. Yep, the familiar term. I think I left writer's block few days ago on the road, so expect more updates!

Below are the responses to the past chapters.

Cosmos-sama: Thanks for the encouragement!

Christine: For sure. You know this is probably the only fic that I actually could write now, so I have to keep the inspiration going before it leaves! Thanks for saying it's good!

Wolf Sapphire: Hey, thanks for adding this to your favorites. This probably isn't your meaning of ASAP, but I tried.

Blak Hol: Yay, it's kewl! I'll write more soon for sure.

Rocky: Glad you think it's interesting! Now, to what's going to happen… it's for me to know, and you to find out!

PantherRose: Ai ai Madam!

Jess: This fic is cool?! I'm so happy you think so! You'll get more soon enough.

Mali: Well I updated! Happy? I'm happy!

Kelly: I have thought about Usagi pairing up with Snape… Hmm, well you'll find out soon enough!

Thanks minna-chan for all the reviews. You guys make me a very happy person! ^__^

Yuki Kamitoki


	3. Heart Desires

Title: Truth Before The Eyes

Author: Yuki Kamitoki

Chapter 2: Heart Desires

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.

Author's Notes: Okay, so nobody really reviewed. It's not really you fault I guess. Well here's the 2nd chappie.

********** - means change of place or scene 

~*~*~ - means change of time

**********

"Dear god, no!" Serenity-sama cried, as she stared at the forming picture in the Everlasting Well, of her daughter being swallowed by darkness. She clutched the front of the well tightly, trying to convince herself that all she saw was just an illusion. That her daughter wasn't going to be consumed by darkness. Yet she couldn't really lie to herself, because the truth would always remain unscathed.

She tried to reach her daughter, she held out a hand to gently touch the image of her daughter in the smooth water. But once she touched it- it was just a small touch, the image disappeared completely. All was seen was the reflecting image of her.

She quickly moves her hand away from the well by instinct. Her other hand clutched the hand that had touched the water. Holding it close to her heart, she closed her eyes, and prayed. Prayed for her daughter's safety.

Few minutes passed by when she opened her eyes and stared determinedly into the reflected image of her. She was going to go save her daughter, though she knew that her powers weren't quite at the height they used to be, she had to save her. Sere was her only daughter, to ask whose mother wouldn't risk everything to save their own children?

She smacks her hands together to form a praying gesture, and then silently whispered some words in a completely unknown language. Bit by bit, a small light slowly formed in her hands. The color of white slowly spread through the area, lighting up the darkness with light. As the light grew, her voice became more commanding, louder. Suddenly with a loud scream, the moon insignia flashed on her forehead, and a powerful wind swept through the area. She was lifted through the air by the wind and a black portal opened up just a few inches above her.

'I'm coming daughter, I'm coming…' she whispered, before soaring to the portal and entered it.

An explosion suddenly rocked her off her feet. She steadied herself, continuing to the portal. But she couldn't walk anymore. She couldn't take any more steps. She stepped backward, then frontward. Another steps ahead. She couldn't. It took only a second to realize that the portal was blocked by some kind of power. She pushed her power against the mysterious power, trying to open the portal again. Yet it was in vain. She couldn't spare any power, not after her last long visit to a friend. It drained half of her power away.

She stood still for a minute, trying to think of a plan, when she fell on her feet abruptly. She quickly stood back up. Trying once again to open the portal, though she knew all was a lost case. Straining herself till sweat poured out of her, did she stop. She rested for a bit, then started to use her power again.

"Serenity-sama, please stop…" an emotionless voice murmured softly.

"I can not stop, you know how much she means to me." Serenity-sama responds.

"Yes, I know, but you can't help her. She's on her own this time."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I don't want to let her do this alone! I left her to be alone too long, I… I want her back…" she whispered as tears slowly drifted down her eyes.

"Even if you miraculously get enough power to transport yourself to her, you can't help a thing. It's her demons, not yours." The emotionless voice reasoned.

"I would rather it my demons than hers. She suffered enough, why can't she be left alone?!" She cried out.

"You can't help her," the voice repeated. "All you can do is wait and see, and support her along the way."

Serenity-sama stared at her old friend sadly. "But…"

"You're anxious for her, I understand, but what good is your help when you get there? All you'll see will be a soulless daughter, until she finally regains her confidence in herself. Trust me," the voice added. "She'll be alright, once she reclaim her soul, and her confidence."

Though her heart still had it's worries, she backed down, for the time being. Even if she wouldn't be able to help her daughter, she could still be there for her. Through her rough times, she would be the entire mother she could be. To her daughter and for her own sake. She didn't want to abandon Sere again. Two separations were enough to last for eternity.

"Okay," Serenity-sama finally said.

"A good choice," the voice said before coming out of the shadow.

A woman with dark green hair and maroon eyes approached the former Queen of the Moon.

"It'll be okay…" she whispered out before bringing the Queen into a hug.

Serenity-sama wrapped her arms around the woman and nodded, while sniffing, trying to stop the tears from flowing. But they were like a river, constantly running.

"Everything will be okay…" 'I hope…' Setsuna quietly thought.

**********

A small tear made it's way down her eyes, as she stared around the dark dreary area. She was shivering from the cold, but she couldn't find anything to make her warm again, except for pressing her body close together, to keep at least a little of the body heat. But she could feel the heat slowly leaving her body, leaving her cold, and alone. Alone in a completely unknown place.

Another tear left the wall in which she built, soon more tears flowed down her face. She did nothing to stop the tears. She didn't want to, nor did she have the will to. She felt weak, pathetic, and vulnerable, to the predator lurking behind each corner, each shadow.

She sobbed, wondering why she was here. Why she was alone, did she have parents too? Did they leave her here because she was a bad girl? She didn't know. All she wanted to do was curl up in a bed with the feeling of warmth seeping through her soul.

She tried to think of her parents, of good times she much have spent, but she couldn't. There was no image brought up. She couldn't see the face of her parents, nor could she actually remember how they look. A horrifying thought suddenly crossed her mind. She couldn't remember anything!

Her eyes were wide, disbelieving. All along, through the time she spent in this darkened world, she had thought that she had memories, that she had friends and family to remember, until now. How did she actually ignore all the memories?

Her hands went up to hold her head, it was just too confusing… She didn't want to think, but she couldn't just not think. There was nothing else to do, except thinking.

She shook her head, as more tears escaped. She hated life, she hated everything about life. She hated having amnesia, forgetting about family and friends, and all that she might've held dear.

"I hate life!!!" she screamed into the silent winds.

************

At Hogwarts…

************

"Hmm," Ron sighed as he sniffed at the breakfast laid out at the table. "This smells like heaven."

Hermione shook her head at him, and slapped him on the arm. "Ron! Show some courtesy! It's no wonder people think you're a pig." She muttered when she saw her words didn't have any effect on him.

"I heard that you know!" Ron exclaimed as he quickly swallowed the egg. "It's not that I'm a pig, it's that you are a worry brainy missy!"

Hermione sweatdropped. "Is that suppose to do any damage? Because it really isn't. Honestly Ron, can't you actually be civilized for once?"

Ron kept on eating his breakfast. 

"I'll take that as a no." Hermione sighed and turned to her bacon.

"I think there's something wrong with Dumbledore." Harry spoke up. He was still a bit edgy about the dream. It caused many effects on him that he didn't think would have.

"What?" Ron questioned, looking up from his food. A piece of bread stuck to his face.

Hermione looked at Ron disgustedly before turning to look at the teacher's table.

Surely, Dumbledore wasn't exactly the same as before. Even though he was still laughing freely as he always did, he didn't have that special twinkle in the eye. He seemed to aged a bit to their eyes. His hair seemed to have more white hair and his robe was considerably drab, although it was a bright blue one.

"You think he's like 20 years more older than before." Ron commented.

"Hmm…" Hermione took a glass of orange juice and drank it while studying Dumbledore.

Ron returned back to his eating, and Harry stared quietly down at his food.

"Come one, he just aged, there's nothing wrong with him." Ron said, when he saw their face expressions.

Both of them ignored him.

"Fine, be that way. I still don't understand what you guys have to worry about." Ron finished his drink and grabbed his books. "Come on, let's go or we'll be late for Transfiguration."

Harry and Hermione nodded, grab their books and headed to Professor McGonagall's classroom.

~*~*~

"Now transfigure the ball into a rabbit." Professor McGonagall commanded.

The students flicked their wand left and right in an orderly movement, but the ball still remained a ball.

It wasn't really a hard spell, it was quite easy if you moved your wrist right and the words were correct. But many of the students in the class didn't believe that.

Except for one, perhaps.

"That's right Hermione!" Professor MsGonagall said. "See how Miss. Granger did it? It's all in the wrist."

She walked up and down the rows, commenting on their faults.

"I don't see what's so easy about it." Ron remark. He shook his wand this way and that, trying so hard to be successful.

Harry was quiet, he was lost in his own dream world. Though he could still hear what people had said, it didn't really crossed through his mind. It went in one ear, and out the other.

Ron stopped, and looked at Harry. He was awfully quiet today. He wondered if it had something to do with You-Know-Who. Who knew what that old ghoul had up his sleeves. Since the day Harry came back from his fight with You-Know-Who, and Cedric in his arms, he hadn't been quite the same. Sure he laughed and talked, but he lost most of the happiness in life. He wasn't as enthusiastic about Quidditch as he used to be, and he didn't help him make up more misfortunes for Divination. 

Sometimes he really wanted to go up to him and ask him what's wrong, to really be there for him. But he couldn't seem to. He didn't really feel much like a friend to Harry. Not after that last episode over a silly cup and money. Was he really that greedy?

"Mr. Weasly. Please pay attention to your work and not fly off to Dream Land." Professor McGonagall stated. Ron turned red, while the class laughed.

With a swish of her robe, she turned around and sat back at her desk.

"What an aggravating woman she is." Ron muttered under his breath.

"Ron! You can't blame Professor McGonagall for your incompetence!" Hermione scolded.

Ron looked at her angrily. "Well see me try!"

"Humph!" Hermione turned around and continued to practice on the spell, not that she really needed to.

~*~*~

Harry stretched his legs and arms before he grabbed his broom up.

With a word, the broom flew up high in the air to his command. A soft smile made it's way to his face. He steadied the broom, before leading it higher into the air, and did a twirl. He felt completely relaxed high up in the sky with his broom with him.

It felt like he could conquer the world, not that he really wanted to. Then he did a twirl, a loop and a whirl, before stopping down. He flew right and left, slowly. But then gained speed when he felt that he was up to it. To the human eye, it looked like a blur of black and red. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't.

When he felt that he was actually calm enough, he slowed down, and dropped onto the ground.

As he laid on the grass looking at the sky, he thought how the stars were beautiful tonight, as well as the full moon. Thinking about the full moon reminded him of Professor Lupin, or maybe Remus Lupin instead, since he quitted as a professor. And thinking about Professor Lupin reminded him of Sirius and his father. How they were wonderful friends from the beginning to the end.

He tried to hold the tears from escaping. Tears held his life for the many years, he didn't want them to appear again. Life just wasn't fair.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He suddenly felt like he was in a dream, and everything was a dream itself. There was no more pain, no more tears. Only happiness… and love, no matter how far away it seemed to be.

A smile unconsciously lit up his face.

Yes, everything was a dream. When he wake up, all he'll see will be happiness. He'll find his parents in the living room, making coffee while reading a newspaper. When they looked up at him, he'll see smiles, just like his. They'll greet him, and hand him a plate of bacon and eggs. He and his father will talk about Quidditch and which broom would be the best. While his mother would smile at him, preparing a lunch for their family picnic.

He sighed.

~*~*~

Hermione stared outside the window. Her legs crossed, with her arms around a small teddy bear. A special person, one that she had longed to see again for many years, gave the teddy bear to her on her birthday. She had treasured it since then. Never really leaving it behind. Even when she had come to Hogwarts, she had brought it with her. She didn't dare leave it behind. She still had to keep hope the her friend would come back to reunite with her again.

Hah, she laughed at herself. So many years, why did she still keep on hoping?

She didn't know, it was just… they had a special relationship together, and her old friend left suddenly, leaving her all alone. She couldn't really work without her friend. They were best friends, they could share anything together, be there when the other feel down. But where was her best friend when she needed her at the most roughest time she had to go through?

She wiped the tear away, and stared at the moon.

Funny, it seemed to twinkle at her, telling her that everything will be alright. Would everything really be alright? She dare asked.

She sighed, and lied down, putting the teddy bear close to her heart. Today the teddy bear would sleep with her. It would provide the comfort she really needed. She closed her eyes, and within a minute fell asleep.

End of Heart Desires

Well this isn't the fastest I really wrote since the last update. But it is the longest I wrote in a short period of time. So, like it? This chapter shows a bit more inner feelings in some of the HP cast, and the SM cast. Anyhow, I kinda like this chappie, but maybe the Prologue: Painful Past, was my favorite. Though I did spend more time on that then this. *shrugs* Well, review!! ^__^

Yuki Kamitoki


End file.
